


Intimate

by MariaAD



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Boat Sex, M/M, Oneshot, Secret Lovers, Secret Relationship, Short, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaAD/pseuds/MariaAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For the first time in some time blue eyes met brown ones, familiar sparks making both men smile.<br/>Soon the two leaned closer and their lips met in a passionate, loving but calm kiss."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaciart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaciart/gifts).



> Sudden inspiration hit me, after scrolling through my tumblr(kaciart is to blame.xD(No drawing available.)), and I just had to write this.XD
> 
> Never really thought about this paring before, but hot damn.!

“Ah Bard!”

Hands were entwined in curly brown locks, pulling slightly, almost trying to claim even more closeness though it would hardly be possible.

 

They were both panting, almost in unison, sweat dripping down their foreheads.

 

Legolas was standing, one hand grasped around the gunwale of the boat, the other in Bards hair. His eyes were closed tightly as the pleasure rushing over him, with each thrust, was almost too much.

Bard stood behind Legolas, their bodies pressed tightly together. One hand was gripping the elves creamy white waist, whilst the other was wrapped around Legolas’ body, caressing almost clawing at his chest and holding the two close.

 

A moan could be heard from the elf every time Bard thrust into him with increasing pace.

The two had done this before, exchanged body fluids, claimed each other and almost drowned in pleasure.

 

“Bard I’m..”

His moans were increasing as he was getting closer to his climax. Bard always managed to hit just the right spot sending waves of pleasure through his body, making it impossible to last long.

 

Bard understood his partner’s words and soon began to slide his one arm down Legolas chest, caressing his stomach and finally settling on his hard member, grabbing it and earning a loud grasp from the Blond.

 

Soon Bard was thrusting into him, harder. One hand still grasping Legolas’ hip, guiding him every time he thrust forward, the other hand sliding back and forth on Legolas’ dick.

 

Legolas, now with both hands grabbing the boat, arched his back slightly, both wanting to thrust into Bards hand but also wanting Bard to thrust even deeper into him.

He was moaning loudly, in no way worrying about being heard.

 

Bard was close, the pleasure build up in his body was begging to be released. He thrust quicker and grabbed harder, earning just the right sounds from his lover.

 

Legolas moaned loudly once more, the orgasm hit him hard. Waves of pleasure rushed through his body as Bard was still thrusting, forcing all the build-up pleasure to almost claim his consciousness.

Bard came undone at the fourth thrust into the tightness of his moaning partner. He had thrust deep and came inside the elf with a deep moan.

 

The two stood for a while, intimately linked together, panting and still a little lost in pleasure.

 

As Bard pulled out he grabbed Legolas and pulled the elf closer in a hug. He knew his partner’s legs were always wobbly after such an ordeal, and therefore he soon got them both settled on the floor.

 

They gathered their shattered clothes and covered themselves slightly.

Legolas leaned up against Bards shoulder, both had one arm around each other’s waist, keeping close.

He felt a kiss against his hair and looked to Bard with a smile.

 

For the first time in some time blue eyes met brown ones, familiar sparks making both men smile.

Soon the two leaned closer and their lips met in a passionate, loving but calm kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. x3  
> Maybe I'll write more with the two, but I'm not sure yet.


End file.
